Battle For Tifa's Love
by Alice Oghami
Summary: Cloud, Sephiroth, and Zack are after Tifa's heart! Who wins? Read and find out. Chapter 6 added! It's finished!!!
1. Battle for Tifa's Love Chapter 1

Battle for Tifa's Love  
Chapter 1: The Soldier's Return  
  
  
Tifa looked at the ocean hit the rocks and started thinking. " If Cloud was acting like Zack. Then, did I really fall in love with Zack," Tifa said to herself as Vincent approached her. " Maybe you have, but Zack's dead. Maybe you can bring him back like we brought Aeris and Sephiroth back," Vincent said as he handed her a rose and walked away. Tifa looked at the rose and then looked at the ocean. " I wish Zack would return," Tifa said to the rose and she dropped it into the ocean and the ocean waves swept it away.  
  
Tifa walked back to Cloud's villa to celebrate Aeris 23rd birthday. Vincent looked at her and nodded. She smiled and she walked upto Sephiroth. "yes," He asked as he looked into her eyes. " Can I talk to you," she asked as she sat down. " Yeah. Sure," Sephiroth said as he took a seat next to her. " Cloud acted like Zack and all the tie I thought I was in love with him. Could it be that I'm really in love with Zack and not Cloud," Tifa asked. " I really don't know what to tell you. Yeah, it's possible. You could be in love with Zack because of Cloud acting like him," Sephiroth said cooly. Aeris screaming broke their conversation and they all turned to look at what she was screaming about. It was Zack!  
  
" Oh my gosh," Tifa said shocked to see Zack alive. "Hey everyone. Shocked to see the greatest guy around," Zack asked as he looked Tifa dead in the eyes. They stared into each other's eyes for minutes. Zack finally walked upto her. " You were the guide when I was in Nibelheim on a mission," Zack said as he smiled at her. " Y-y-yes. I was," Tifa said nervously. " The prettiest one in Nibelheim," Zack said as Tifa started blushing. Cloud looked at Zack with a glare, Vincent could tell this wasn't going to be a good day now that Zack has returned and he knew both Sephiroth and Cloud were in love with Tifa, but Cloud was also in love with Aeris.  
  
Sephiroth sighed and everyone else started asking Zack how did he survive. While he was talking Cloud was getting angrier that he kept pulling Tifa to him. Cloud was determined to get Zack and Sephiroth out of the picture to have Tifa for him.........   
End of chapter 1.  
Summary for Chapter 2: Tifa has alittle bit of guy trouble. Three guys are after her heart and will stop at nothing to get it. What will she do? 


	2. Battle for Tifa's Love Chapter 2

Battle For Tifa's Love  
Chapter 2: Three Men's Affections  
  
Tifa woke as three guys walked into her room. "AH," She screamed as they froze in their places. "What are you three doing," Tifa asked shouting. " Um.. I'm taking orders for breakfast," Zack said cooly. "Okay. What about you Sephiroth and Cloud," Tifa said looking at them. " Um.. I was seeing if you would like some flowers to decorate your room," Cloud said as he ran out of the room. " Weird," Tifa said. "Well Sephy," she continued. " I was making sure that my mother didn't come back from the dead," Sephiroth said thoughtfully. " Get out both of you," Tifa said bluntly. They both walked out and down the stairs.  
  
" What did you guys do," Yuffie asked looking at Cloud who was panting. " We went into Tifa's room again," Zack said. "Again? Geez, that's the 18th time this week. You've guys have got to stop. Ya'll are worse than me with me going into Vincent's room," Yuffie stated as she ran up the stairs to Vincent's room. " Guess she can't take the competition," Zack said. " I'm gonna make it clear. She's mine you guys back off. I had dibs on her since we were little kids," Cloud said as he sat down on the couch. " Yeah, and I'm the king of the world," Sephiroth said as he leaned up against the wall. " I didn't see your name stamped anywhere," Zack said as he sat down on the floor. " I would if I could," Cloud said as he leaned back in his seat.  
  
" A dog would have a better chance than you Cloud," Sephiroth said as Zack started laughing. " You have a snow ball's chance as well Sephiroth," Cloud said with a glare. Zack started laughing more. " That's it Strife let's settle this right now," Sephiroth said standing up. " Oh, you wanna go? Are you sure you don't want to call your mommy first," Cloud asked cooly. " Your ego's so far up your butt you can't see the light of day," Sephiroth said. " Guess Zack's too chicken to join in," Cloud said slyly. " Yeah. Guess Aeris has him brain washed, rinsed, and dried," Sephiroth said as he and Cloud started laughing.  
  
" That's it. You two push overs are gonna get it," Zack yelled. Tifa got dressed in some fresh clothes and walked out of her room. She walked downstairs she saw the three men fighting each other. She rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. " Aeris, I need advice. Those three are starting to get all my nerves," Tifa said. " Well, which one gives you flowers, candy, and breakfast in bed," Aeris asked. " All of them," Tifa said bluntly. " Whoa," Aeris said as her eyes kinda bulged out. " What do I do," Tifa asked. " Go out with one of them at a time and see which one is better," Aeris said thoughtfully. " Great idea," Tifa said as she walked out of the kitchen and to the three men fighting. " You jerk off! You hit my nose," Zack yelled. Tifa shook her head and decided to break the fight up. " STOP IT NOW," Tifa yelled at the top of her lungs. The three guys stop and looked at her.  
  
" It's come to my attention that you three want to be with me," Tifa started. " Well duh," Cloud butted in. " As I was saying! For three nights one of you will go out on a date with me on one of those three nights," Tifa started but was cut off again. " I'm first," Zack said confidently. " Keep dreaming," Sephiroth and cloud yelled as they started a brawl again. Tifa slapped her forehead and shook her head. " Guys! Chill. Whatever name she draws out of this hat goes on a date with her tomorrow night," Aeris said as she shook the hat up and placed the hat infront of Tifa. Tifa put her hand in the hat, grabbed a piece of paper, pulled it out, opened it up, and read it.  
  
" Well," Zack asked impatiently. " The first guy to go on a date with me tomorrow is," Tifa paused. " Out with it," Cloud said getting very impatient. " Sephiroth," Tifa said as Sephiroth straightened up his posture. " Oh man," Cloud and Zack said as they snapped their fingers. " Don't worry guys. There's always tomorrow night's drawing," Aeris said smiling. "That's right," They shouted as they looked forward to tomorrow night's drawing. Tifa went with Aeris to go shopping for a dress. They drug Sephiroth with them so they can get a tux for him. Zack and Cloud debated who she was going to draw next.  
End of Chapter 2.  
  
Next Chapter: Tifa and Sephiroth go on a date. Will it be a total disaster or the best night of Tifa's life? Who will be the next to go on a date with her? Keep reading to find out. 


	3. Battle for Tifa's Love Chapter 3

Battle for Tifa's Love  
  
Chapter 3: Tifa's Dream Come True  
  
  
Tifa got dressed in a long white dress that didn't have straps and it had a slit on the right side. She put make-up on and curled her hair. She put her hair up in a clip, but left two curly tendrils on the side of her face. She put her shoes on that matched her dress. She checked herself over when Vincent walked in. " He's ready," Vincent said. Tifa turned around and Vincent just stared at her. " What," Tifa asked looking herself over. " You're beautiful. You'll make him speechless all night," Vincent said. " Thank you," Tifa said while blushing. " Well, you better get going. You guys don't want to be late for your reservations," Vincent said as he moved away from the doorway. " All right," Tifa said as she walked out of her room and walked down the stairs. Sephiroth looked up and stared at her in awe.  
  
" Y-y-y-y-y-you're B-b-b-b-b-beautiful," Sephiroth stuttered. Tifa blushed and giggled at his stuttering. Sephiroth smiled and handed her a single white rose. He held his arm out to her and she wrapped hers around his and they were off on their date. " We should follow them and see how it goes," Zack said as he got to go get his coat. " Do it and you'll die," Aeris said as she prepared to use Fire 3 on Zack. " Okay," Zack said as he sat down in his chair again. Tifa and Sephiroth walked to the resteraunt called " Je aime Deu ( I love God)". " Catchy name," Sephiroth said sarcasticly. Tifa started laughing and Sephiroth joined in. They walked to matrede station. " Table for two. Reservations for Sephiroth," Sephiroth said sophicatedly. Tifa tried to hold back her laughter. " Right this way," The waitress said as she led them to their table.  
  
Sephiroth pulled the chair out for Tifa and she took a seat. Sephiroth went to the other side of the table and sat down in his chair. " What would you like to have to drink," The waitress asked. " We'll have strawberry wine please," Sephiroth said as the waitress jotted it down and walked away. " So, what made you decide to join soldier. I've always wanted to know," Tifa said as she placed her chin on her hands. " Well, I guess I wanted to prove I was a man. Cloud wanted to be like me and Zack.. Well let's just say Zack was there for odder reasons than a normal man," Sephiroth said. " Tell me about the training," Tifa said. " Oh it was hilarious to watch Cloud and Zack. They were always in fights and they could never fight as a team. One day Cloud and Zack had to run a mile in the rain. They ran and ran. When they got done Zack picked a fight with Cloud. They tripped each other and they both fell in the mud, but that didn't stop them. It took 30 soldiers and 4 Diciplinary gaurds to break them up. They were in the brig for 2 and 1/2 weeks," Sephiroth said. Tifa started laughing and Sephiroth smiled at her. " Even in a new place he fights. Amazing," Tifa said between her fits of laughter.  
  
" Tell me about you. I don't know you very well, but I'd like to. So tell me about you," Sephiroth said his green eyes staring into Tifa's. " I could drown in those eyes of his," Tifa said in her head. She shook the thought away instantly. " Well, you know that I fight with my fist, thought I was in love with Cloud, I have a big heart, and I care dearly for my friends. Not much else to know about me," Tifa said as se looked at the check. " Hey, the guy is supposed to handle it. Hand it over," Sephiroth said smiling. Tifa handed it to him and he looked at it. He took his wallet out and pulled out $168. They walked upto the cashier and Sephiroth paid for their meal. They left and he took her to the park. " They say you can see Golden Saucer's fireworks from here," Sephiroth said as he and Tifa reached a good spot as soon as the fireworks began.  
  
" This was the best night of my life, but it's not over yet. Wanna dance," Sephiroth asked as he held his hand out to her. " Yes," Tifa said as she took his hand and they began to dance. Tifa laid her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Sephiroth looked down at her intaking everything about her. " This is the best night of my life too," Tifa said her eyes still closed. " I'm glad," Sephiroth said as he lifted her face up, she opened her eyes, and he kissed her softly. They broke their kiss and continued to dance. They danced and danced until they thought they couldn't dance anymore. They walked home and they walked into the house they shared with the gang. " Ready to draw again Tifa," Aeris asked as she shook the hat up. " That's not necessary. I'm going to stay with Sephiroth," Tifa said as she kissed Sephiroth's cheek and went upstairs to her room. She got dressed in her night gown, climbed into her bed, and fell asleerp. " Way to go Sephy," Aeris said as she winked at him. Sephiroth smiled and walked into the living room to join the guys. " So how did the date go," Barret asked. " It was a dream come true for the both of us," Sephiroth said as he looked out the window and saw a shooting star.   
End of Chapter 3.  
Next chapter: 3 more chapters to go! Cloud and Zack are determined to break Sephiroth and Tifa up. Will they succeed or bring Sephiroth closer to asking Tifa a question that will make both Cloud and Zack angry. Keep reading to find out what happens! 


	4. Battle for Tifa's Love Chapter 4

Battle for Tifa's Love  
  
Chapter 4: Will You Marry Me My Fine Lady?  
  
Sephiroth walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Tifa was cooking breakfast in a night gown. He walked up behind her and hugged her. " Goodmorning Sephy," Tifa said with a smile. " Goodmorning love," Sephiroth said. " Stop it already. You guys are gross," Yuffie said as she gave them a disgusted look. " No worse than you and Vinny," Tifa said as she kissed Sephiroth. " We're the only ones allowed. " Free country ring a bell," Sephiroth said sarcasticly.  
  
" Nope," Yuffie said as she grabbed a piece of toast and ran off. " What happened to the respect of your elders," Sephiroth asked. " That faded a long time ago," Tifa said. " I would like to ask you a question. Wil," Sephiroth tried to get out, but was cut short when Cloud butted in. " You can't ask the question I won't let you," Cloud said as he gave him a glare. " Look you know me and her are together. Get over it and move on," Sephiroth said as he returned the glare. " No, I won't. You don't understand," Cloud said in a evil voice. " I don't understand? You don't understand. You had your changes a year ago. You gave it up," Sephiroth said as he turned away.  
  
" You murdered our family. You don't deserve to hold her! She always hold that in her heart," Cloud shouted. " Shut up! Stop saying what I feel Cloud! You don't know what I feel! Just shut up and go away," Tifa shouted tears coming to her eyes. " Tifa. I," Cloud tried to say, but was cut off by Tifa. " Why do you have to remind me of that? Why can't you forgive him? He made up for his mistakes. Learn to forgive and forget Cloud. Let go of the hate," Tifa said looking at himm tears running down her cheeks. " How much more pain do you have to cause before you're happy Cloud," Sephiroth asked as he hugged Tifa.  
  
" I.... I," Cloud tried to answer Sephiroth's question but couldn't so he walked away. " I'm sorry for that interuption love," Sephiroth said as he kissed her tears. " It's all right. Your question," Tifa asked looking into his eyes. " Since the day I met you in Nibelheim I was mesmerized by you and to this day I still am. I'm proud to say I love you and glad that I have the privlege to hold you. But it would be a great honor to me if you'd give me the honor of you becoming my wife. Will you marry me Tifa Michelle Lockhart," Sephiroth asked showing her a 24 kt. gold ring with a red sapphire in the middle of it. " Yes Sephiroth. I will marry you," Tifa as tears came to her eyes again. Sephiroth slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her.  
  
" Soon we'll be together forever," Sephiroth said smiling. " Forever and ever," Tifa added as she looked at her engagement ring.   
  
The End of Chapter 4.  
A.N.: Sorry for the short chapter I've just been really tired lately I think i might have caught the virus or a cold. 2 more chapters to go! Hope you have enjoyed "Battle for Tifa's Love".  
Next chapter: Tifa and Sephiroth are drawing up the plans for tehir wedding. Zack meets a girl named Danielle & Aeris and Cloud go on a date! How will the day turn out for the 4 couples?? Keep reading to find out. 


	5. Battle for Tifa's Love Chapter 5

" Battle for Tifa's Love"  
  
Chapter 5: The Invitations Are Out! Sephiroth and Tifa Are Getting Married!  
  
Tifa and Sephiroth walked through bridal shop after bridal shop looking for invitations, a wedding dress, and the bride's maids dresses. " Let's try David's Bridal. We haven't been there yet hun," Sephiroth suggested to his fiancee. " Yeah let's try it," Tifa said as they walked hand in hand into " David's Bridal".   
  
" Can I help you," a worker asked as she approached them. " We're looking for a wedding dress for my lovely bride right here, bride's maid dresses, and invitations. That's what you can help us with," Sephiroth said as he wrapped his arm around Tifa's waist. " Right this way please," the worker said as she led them to a princess wedding dress. " It's beautiful," Tifa said staring at the wedding dress in awe.   
  
" Yes. It comes complete with tiara, shoes, and bouqet. It's 2,450 gil," The worker said. " We'll take it anything for my love. We'll take the silver bride's maid dresses and those blue and silver glittery invitations too," Sephiroth said. " Okay. Please wait at the cash register," The worker said as she went to the back to get some help. Sephiroth and tifa walked upto the cash register and waited for the worker to bring their stuff. The worker finally came back. The worker rang up their items. " Your total is 8,368 gil," The worke said. " Here you go," Sephiroth said as he gave the womna 9,000 gil and grabbed their stuff. " Keep the rest of the money," Tifa said as they walked out of the store and to their lambergini diablo gt. Sephiroth put their stuff in the trunk, got into the driver's seat, and started the car. Tifa got into the passenger's side and put in her NickelBack cd.   
  
Sephiroth shift the car into drive and drove to the intersection. He pulled out and they were on their way home. " Sephiroth. We know where everyone lives right," Tifa asked. " Yeah all except for dad. I know he'll show up 'cause he reads minds like I do," Sephiroth said smiling as they headed out of Midgar and to their home in Kalm. " I hate when you do that though," Tifa said smiling. " Why? 'Cause I find out all your mischevious thoughts so easily," Sephiroth asked smiling evilly as he pulled the car into the drive way, put it in park, and turned off the car.  
  
" We've got tons to do. So we better hurry," Tifa said as she kissed Sephiroth, got out of the car, and pick up some of the stuff they bought. Sephiroth picked up the rest and opened the door. Tifa hung the dresses up and then started writing out the invitations.  
  
~ Cloud's Villa~  
" Cloud. We got something from Tifa and Sephiroth," Aeris said as she walked upto him. " Well. Let's hear what it says," Cloud said standing up. Aeris opened the envelope. " Well," Cloud said getting impatient. " Hold on. To Aeris Gainsborough and Cloud Strife. You're invited to the union of Sephiroth Valentine and Tifa Lockhart. The wedding will be held on Dec. 13, 2002 at the Celestial Church in Kalm at 1 pm. Aeris Gainsboruogh is the maid of honor and Cloud Strife is the best man. We hope you can come. Signed Tifa and Sephiroth," Aeris said as she put the invitation back in its envelope. " Let's pack our things and get ready to go. The wedding is a week away," Cloud said as he went to his room to pack his things. Aeris went to her room and packed her own things.  
  
They left, got into Cloud's convertable, and they headed for Kalm. ( A.N.: The invitations to the other guys are the same!) " Cloud. I'm happy for them," Aeris said smiling. " Me too," Cloud said falsely smiling.  
  
~ Back To Sephy and Tifa ~  
  
" I hope everyone comes," Tifa said as she walked upto the window. " They will. I'm sure of it," Sephiroth said as he walked up next to her and looked at the window as well.  
  
The End of Chapter 5.  
Next chapter: The final chapter! Sephiroth and Tifa get married!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Battle for Tifa's ove Chapter 6

Battle for Tifa's Love  
  
Chapter 6: Sephiroth and Tifa United at Last  
  
Tifa sat infront of the mirror and looked herself over. " I dunno if I can do this," Tifa said as Aeris placed the tiara on her head. " Yes you can. You can make it through this. This is the best day of your life," Aeris said smiling. " You're right," Tifa said.  
  
~ Where Sephiroth and Cloud is~  
  
" I can't do this. I am sweating bullets! I can't do this," Sephiroth said pacing in circles. " Would you stop walking in circles?! You're making me dizzy! Yes you can do this because you won't break her heart," Cloud said as he tried to be as happy as possible. " You are actually being nice. Have you finally given up? Shock," Sephiroth said with a shocked look on his young face. " It's starting," Zack said peering into the door. " All right," Sephiroth and Cloud said as they walked out of the room. They headed to their positions at the altar.  
  
~ Where Tifa and the bride's maids are~  
  
" The music started let's go," Aeris said. " This is lame only you and Yuffie are bride's maids," tifa said as she watched them walk to the altar and followed them. Sephiroth looked at Tifa and stopped worrying about his nervousness. Tifa walked up next to him and they intwined their arms. They faced the rev. and the wedding began.  
  
" Dearly beloved. We are gathered here to day to unite these two people in holy matrimony. Do you Sephiroth Valentine take Tifa Lockhart to be thy wife? To hold her and comfort her? In sickness and in health? For better? For worse? Until death do you part," The rev. asked Sephiroth.  
" I do," Sephiroth said as he looked at Tifa and smiled.  
  
" And do you Tifa Lockhart take Sephiroth to be thy husband? To hold him and comfort him? In sickness and in health? For better? For worse? Until death do you part," The rev. asked Tifa. " I do," She said as Cloud handed a ring to Sephiroth & Aeris handed one to Tifa. They placed the rings in their hands on each other's middle finger. " If anyone object to union of these two please speak now or forever hold your peace," the rev. looking around. Cloud wanted to speak, but didn't. " Then I now pronounce you under the kingdom of God and the witnesses here husband and wife. I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Sephiroth Valentine. You may kiss your bride," The rev. said as he stepped down and Sephiroth kissed Tifa.  
  
Everyone cheered and the reception party began. " Me and Yuffie decided to do a kaoroke for you two so here it goes," Aeris said as they music started playing.  
  
~ They sing~  
...by the candlelight  
It's all because tonight's the night  
Now hold my hand and take this ring  
As we unite in harmony  
We can begin to live the dream  
The dream that's meant for you and me   
To be together  
For the first time in our lives  
It's us together   
Chorus:   
As married man and wife  
We'll be together from now on  
Until death do us part  
And even then I hope  
Our heaven lasts forever   
I promise to be always true  
Until the very end of you  
In good times and in bad times too  
I know that we can make it through   
As one united we'll be strong  
Because together we belong  
If I could sing to you a song  
I'd sing our love could do no wrong   
If we're together  
We'll make a brand new life  
For us together   
Chorus  
  
As the song ended everyone clapped and Sephiroth & Tifa shared a blissful kiss. They went on their Costa De La Soul honeymoon, we all know where that led to.  
~ 7 years later~   
A little girl with silver hair and ruby eyes ran into her parent's room. " Mom Dad! It's Christmas get up," The little girl yelled as she ran downstairs and looked at all her presents. " All right Seraph. We'll be down in a minute," Sephiroth and Tifa said as they got up & joined their daughter in opening their gifts on a beautiful Christmas day as the snow fell from the sky. The sign that the ancients were still watching over all the people of earth. They opened all their gifts, ate breakfast, and went to go visit their friends on this fine Christmas morning & they all lived happily ever after...  
The End!  
A.N. I finally finished it! So, how did you guys like it? I rather enjoyed it. Well, feel free to complain and /or comment about this fic. Just to let anyone know that wants to flame me because they think Sephiroth and Aeris belong and not Tifa, I DON'T CARE! This is my opinion and I'm tired of getting e-mails about them not belonging. Anyways back to the subject at hand. This is my first attempt at a Sephti fic. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to write more ff7 fics soon. Oh yeah The song "Together" Is off of Robotech 2: The Senitinels. I love that song. 


End file.
